Men : The Greatest Evil
by Anne Callendar
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has gotten nothing but pain from her interactions with men. Past experiences and shameful memories haunt her. Traumas and nightmares cling to her like the plague. "They don't care. They jut want you for your assets." Maybe it's true, but then again, maybe it isn't.


**MEN:THE GREATEST EVIL**

So I wrote this during my spare time and I think that not uploading it will be a waste. I might consider continuing it but that depends on my schedule and how well received it is. **Warning. This work of fiction is intended for mature individuals not below the teenage years. This chapter contains mild violence and mild sexual content.**

* * *

Lucy was panting. Her long blonde hair stuck to her sweat clad neck and face. Every few seconds she looked back, reassuring herself that no pursuers were after her, but she never stopped running. The place was so dark that she had to stare hard into the blackness to make out a few shapes. Squinting, she could just make out a cluster of tall erect pointed figures.

 _The woods! If I can get far enough inside, I'm sure they won't find me... At least I hope so._

Lucy stumbled desperately towards the woods, the hard packed earth masking her footsteps. A feeling resembling relief washed over her when she touched the bark of the first trees, however she remained alert and pressed further on. When she thought she was far enough, Lucy stopped and scanned the area around her. She found a large smooth boulder set off in a small grove of ferns and grasses. The foliage was especially thick there, so she warily made her way over to it. Finding an outcrop of rock on the boulder, she crawled beneath it and curled up for warmth.

Adrenaline surged through her veins - all five senses were peaked. She was so scared, but at the same time, clung to the hope that she would be free.

 _Calm down, Lucy. You can't think straight when you're like this. Get a grip._

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and eventually she managed to rally her thoughts. This also caused her to realize how exhausted she was. How long had she been running? Sighing gently, she turned her attention to her throbbing feet. The small things were caked with a mixture of dirt, blood and scraps of dead leaves. She had no shoes for herself so she was forced to leave barefoot.. Her dress was torn and ripped in several places and also was heavily decorated with dirt.

She wiped at the mud and tear stains on her cheeks and tried to keep warm. It was the dead of night. The moon was covered by huge dark clouds, and a harsh wind raged across the landscape. Lucy looked up at the menacing sky at a single star which shone dimly through one of the cloud's gaps.

The stars had always reminded her of her childhood - the wonderful days spent with her parents. Strangely, she always saw herself laughing, something she never did anymore. Just looking at the stars made her feel hollow inside. Now that hollow feeling urged her to continue on her journey to find happiness.

Lucy clenched her fists and crawled from beneath the outcrop. Crouching behind the boulder, she squinted into the darkness to ensure that she wasn't being followed or watched. She strained her ears, but the only thing she _could_ hear was the wind in the trees and the occasional screech of a bird.

She noiselessly slipped from behind the large rock and into the trees. Carefully, Lucy picked her path amongst the dead foliage, cool earth and stones, cringing from pain at each step. She had finally gotten up a decent pace when she heard a muffled sneeze. Instantly terrified, the young blonde stopped in her tracks. Fear engulfed her pitiful frame as she stood stock still.

 _It's them. No...it can't be. There's no way they could've followed me this far. Wait. What am I saying?! This is the Master! I can't get away, I can't get away._

Contrary to her thoughts however, Lucy felt the strong urge to flee. Her legs moved on their own, whisking her away deeper into the woods at top speed. Almost as soon as she took off, she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

They got closer and closer until Lucy felt something hot and rough encircle her left ankle. The thing yanked her backwards, causing her to fall down. The footsteps slowed down and stopped beside her. A hot breath bathed her neck, and a harsh voice whispered, "Oi, Lulu, there's no escape. You should have learned that by now."

Lucy began to tremble out of pure fear. "Please," she whimpered, "don't take me back there. Please!"

The voice returned, "Eh? Why not? It _is_ your home." A sickening glee to this person's demeanor laced his words.

He rose from his crouch, and turned in the opposite direction. He began dragging Lucy along the ground right back _home_. The distraught girl screamed and cried, clawing at the dirt and stones in an attempt to get away. Lucy shrieked all the way back while the lone dim star stood alone in the sky, fading gradually.

* * *

Lucy kneeled down in a large dimly lit room. Her head was bent submissively and she had bruises all over her body. A man sat around a huge desk in front of her, smoking away heartily on a Cuban cigar. He was dressed in a full white suit complete with white leather shoes, white fedora, and shades (even though he was inside). He let out a puff of smoke before snapping his fingers. Two brawny men trotted up to Lucy. One pinned her hands behind her back and one pulled her head up by the hair, forcing her to look up at the boss.

Said man rose from his comfortable black leather chair and ambled up to her. He bent forward and ran his fingers suggestively down her face, neck and bosom. He smirked when she winced and turned her head away.

"Take her to the bath house then to the rooms with the others." He spat in her face. "It wouldn't even be worth the time to scold you. Just remember that your punishment is due."

The lackeys roughly drew Lucy up and shoved her out of their boss' presence. They carried her down a narrow hallway three floors down and walked into an open space with several stone bathtubs. She picked up a towel while they filled a bath with freezing cold water. Soon enough they left her alone so that she could tidy herself.

Lucy feebly stumbled over and into the tub. Ignoring the cold, she soaked herself thoroughly. As she scrubbed away at the dirt, all of her hopes shattered. The boss was right. She was stubborn... No. She was stupid. She should know best of all that there is no escaping Harem Empire. However, she still tried, and always failed. No matter how thoroughly she'd plotted, she would never get far.

Levy and the others always tried to discourage her, but she always ignored them.

 _I should just stop. If I'm good, maybe one day Drake-sama will let me see Mother and Father again.._

 _Lucy_ steeled herself for the soon to come punishment and quickly got out of the bath, dressed herself and went to her quarters. When she stepped into the dimly lit, dungeon like room, a small bundle hurled itself onto her. Looking down, she saw large tear filled eyes and a pretty face with blue hair to top it off.

"Lu-chan!" The person cried.

Lucy's eyes widened and she hugged the person. "Levy-chan" she whimpered. Levy led her to their 'beds' and hugged her tightly.

"You were gone for so long that we were starting to think you actually made it! This might sound dumb and selfish, but I'd even started missing you."

Lucy stared at her hands as her friend continued. "D-did Drake-sama harm you?"

Lucy shook her head then said, "He will, though I don't know when."

Noticing her friend's strained expression, Levy dropped the subject. She hadn't really been punished by Drake much, but Lucy was the victim of his sadistic pleasures and fantasies as well as her well deserved punishment for her errs.

"Oi. You must be tired. Let's just forget about all this and get some rest."

Lucy nodded gratefully then stretched out on the thin sheets and almost as thin mattress. In a few moments, Levy dozed off. Lucy watched her breathe evenly and thanked the greater forces that she was safe. Because she was so frail, Lucy and the other girls tried protecting her, but after Drake found out they were forced to stop.

Feeling some amount of relief, she was finally able to get some shut eye.

The next morning after their usual scanty breakfast, the girls lined up before Drake. He inspected each and evey one carefully, stealing a few kisses and butt pinches along the way. He called in the first customer. He was a tall bulky man with shaggy dark hair. He had several tatoos on his arm and a sick smirk plastered on his face.

The man's eyes roved over the line of girls and he licked his chapped lips in anticipated pleasure. Drake walked up and down the line once more before stopping right in front of Lucy. He pulled her non too gently before the customer who assessed her from head to toe, eyes lingering on the parts he'd enjoy playing with the most. The man pulled her face closer to his with a calloused hand and examined her features. He smiled at Drake and nodded.

"I want her as soon as possible. She is the most suitable choice for Master."

His voice sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She knew that this customer had something to do with her punishment. Something wasn't right with him. She could sense it. He spun on his heel and waltzed out of the dimly lit room.

Drake walked up to Lucy, smirk on his face. He laced his fingers between hers and buried his face in her neck. "Since you'll be gone for a few days, let me give you a farewell present."

Lucy's jaw tensed and fear washed over her like a sea breeze. With a wave of his hand, Drake had the other girls taken back to their quarters. As soon as the door shut, he gripped a handful of her hair and dragged her to his table. He threw her across it.

Lucy watched in horror as he drew his pants did down. Without thinking she pressed her thighs together with all her strength. Drake tried to pry them open but to no avail. Frustrated, he punched Lucy in the stomach.

The girl let out an agonized scream and pressed her hands to the aching spot. In a few seconds he was on top of her, then inside of her, thrusting his hips violently. All her strength drained, Lucy could only scream and cry.

Three hours later, Lucy entered the common quarters. She hobbled over to her mattress and sat on it. Levy gave her a worried glance but kept her mouth shut. The others did likewise. Slowly, Levy stooped down and picked up a small plastic bag with two suits of flimsy clothing, excluding underwear.

She placed it beside Lucy and drew her into a hug. "Come back safe, Lu-chan."

The small girl nuzzled her collarbone and wiped away a few tears.

Lucy placed a hand on Levy's head and assured her, "You know I will Levy."

She rose and took the bag into her weak arms and moved out of the room and up to the main exit.

Drake stood in front of the huge glass doors. When Lucy stopped in front of him he smirked and approached her. He loved that he'd done damage. She couldn't meet his gaze, and she was sore from before because she stood with her legs slightly farther apart than normal.

He took her lips into his and snaked a hand up her dress between her thighs. Lucy gasped and tears began to slide down her cheeks, however, she offered no resistance.

In a few minutes, he let her go outside to the waiting van, accompanied by two bulky men with pistols in hand. Once inside her hands were bound and eyes blindfolded. She was firmly wedged between the two men who dared not lay hands on her because of Drake's orders.

The vehicle lurched and began tearing across the plain that Lucy had successfully navigated the night before. They speedily exited the isolated area, got onto a number of side roads, drove through communities and business districts and towns - all the while avoiding the freeways.

In a few hours, they entered an upscale community with well paved roads, maintained gardens, clipped lawns and hedges, huge houses, expensive vehicles - basically the whole works.

The driver pulled onto a cobblestone driveway. One of the men got out and rang the doorbell of a large two storey house. He smoothed down his hair and stepped back from the door. In a few moments it opened, revealing a fat, sunburned, bald headed man. The gold chain he wore around his neck dangled when he stretched to inspect the card that the henchman held before him.

Smiling, he stepped outside and walked towards the van. Inside, another henchman roughly yanked the blindfold from around Lucy's eyes and shoved her out. He stood behind her to hide her bound hands from any possible onlookers as the fat man approached her.

The man stretched out his hand and caressed Lucy's face. "Bruno made a good choice," he grinned.

He shook hands with both men and discreetly handed the driver an envelope that bulged almost as much as his stomach. The henchmen got into the van and drove off, while the fatty ushered Alice in.

When she was inside, he firmly locked the door and pulled her face upwards. He studied her eyes for a few moments, then, seemingly satisfied, ordered one of his nearby sevants to cut her bonds and remove her shoes. He snorted and went to the dining room where a royal spread was laid before him. The henchmen roughly shoved her to the floor.

The fat boss made a hand signal and one of them came scuttling out of the kitchen, a tray in hand. He stooped before Lucy and placed the tray down.

"Go ahead. That plate's for you." Fatty was already digging into his meal. Crumbs of food decorated his face making him resemble a baby even more.

"I can't have my prize passing out halfway through our games now, can I?"

Lucy's skin crawled and a chill ran down her spine. If she hadn't been so hungry then she would have declined. If only her breakfast that morning wasn't scantier than usual and Drake hadn't sapped her miniscule strength then she would have put up a fight. She would have resisted. It was in her nature to fight back. She was too weak and tired to do that now though. With every bite she took she cursed herself inwardly. She felt disgusted. Disgusted at herself for liking the taste of her food. Disgusted at those henchmen for obeying the fat man-baby's orders. Disgusted at Drake for subjecting her and her friends to this torture.

She chomped on in submissive silence, ignoring the hungry stares that Fatty cast her way. When she finished her food, the same henchman who served her picked up after her. She remained on her knees with her head bent until her master finished.

Leaning back in his seat and rubbing his bulging belly, he surveyed Lucy. Somehow dissatisfied with what he saw, he turned up his nose and said "Oniharu! Go clean her up and supply her with some clothing that I'll find suitable."

A girl shuffled from behind a drape to Lucy's side. She had long auburn hair and a beautiful face. The ridiculously short maid's uniform she wore exposed her creamy thighs. As Oniharu ushered Lucy to the bathroom she noticed something. Oniharu was a servant just like she was, however, even though her garb wasn't as appealing or arousing as Oniharu's, she was the one that Fatty was speaking to in undertones and gesturing suggestively to.

 _I guess we all serve a particular purpose here, no matter what. She just happened to be the fortunate one._

Oniharu pushed Lucy into a warm bath and stood guard as she washed herself. She ogled Lucy's body.

"You're so lucky."

Lucy whirled around in the tub to face Oniharu. "Is it me you're speaking to?"

Oniharu nodded and played with the ends of her garb. "You're so beautiful. Big pretty brown eyes, nice full breasts, soft bottom... No man has ever looked at me the way Master and the others look at you."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. Was this girl calling _her_ , Lucy Heartfilia, Drake's favourite sex slave, lucky?

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"To please the Master of course."

"Oniharu, I am a prostitute. A slave. People go to my master when they want to have sex with me and I have to do it. How can you say that I'm lucky?"

Oniharu tilted her head to the side. She was confused.

"Are you a virgin Oniharu?"

The girl tightened her fists but nodded anyhow. Lucy smiled at her fondly and resumed scrubbing traces of Drake and dirt from her skin. "I lost my virginity years ago. I would do anything to remember what it was like to be untouched. Clean. Pure."

"But I don't understand. Doesn't it feel good to have so many men looking at you like that? Longing for you. Doesn't it feel great when they... when they show you their love. I mean...they love you so much that they want to be inside of you."

"Oniharu. That's not love, it's lust. They lust after me. They don't really care about you. All they care about is getting a taste of your assets. And it hurts Oniharu. Don't be naive. They're not gentle and I don't feel any pleasure like the women in the movies. I don't have a choice. If you don't sleep with them, they'll torture you. For some of them, sex isn't enough. Some won't stop till you're bleeding. Some torture you before and some after. Some do all three just for the fun of it. We don't mean anything to them. We're just their toys. It's humiliating Oniharu, and it's painful and it feels like there's no way out."

Lucy stared down at the washcloth, afraid of the pain that would come when she cleaned between her thighs. She had to do it because clients hated when there was any trace of another dog on their bone.

Oniharu rubbed her thighs together and she suddenly looked uncomfortable. "S-Sorry. I was just wondering what it would be like..."

"Oniharu."

"Yes?" She lifted her head.

"You are beautiful just as you are. You don't need to wear a tiny maid's outfit to impress anyone, least of all your boss. All I can say is treasure your innocence. Don't push yourself into something you're not ready for. You can start thinking about sex when you're married."

Oniharu blushed furiously then helped Lucy wash her back and get dressed. The outfit Fatty had laid out for her was even more outrageous than Oniharu's. She sported a tight fitting leather dress. No underwear of course. It stopped right where the ends of her bottom peeked out. If she spread her legs a bit, the dress would rip. A portion was left uncovered - a zigzag line from her side to her breasts. Black lace held both ends together. A good deal of cleavage was left out for eye candy. Finally, Oniharu applied makeup and pinned her silky locks into a messy bun. Stiletto heels were a given.

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. An alarm clock gave six long beeps. "Time for you to meet the Master, Ms. Lucy." Even though the girl was about a year or so younger than she was, she still never slipped up on her training or her job. She took a deep breath and nodded. Oniharu led her out of her room down some hallways and stopped at a set of cedar double doors with carvings of grapevines and girls with harps.

For a brief moment, Oniharu locked her hands with hers and gave them a tight squeeze. Before Lucy could react, she pushed the door open and nudged her inside. Fatty was sprawled on his bed, waiting for his company.

There were two sets of handcuffs embedded in the wall above his bed. The drapes were heavy and drawn and bottles of fine wine stood on the nightstands.

"Nice of you to join me, Miss Lucy. Let's get down to business, shall we?" He rose and took a camera from a drawer. Grinning, he snapped pictures of her. He forced her onto the floor and made her do all sorts of humiliating and unnatural things with one of the wine bottles. When the front of the dress ripped right down the middle, he just snapped her secret places. When she got sweaty, he matted her hair down. After he was satisfied with his collection he placed her in the handcuffs and fetters in the wall above his bed. He took up a bottle of wine and poured it all over her.

Licking the side of her face, he snapped a few more pictures from questionable angles. "A toast Miss Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip. She had prepared herself before. She knew he was a freak from the first time she saw him.

"A toast to not only this occasion, but also to Oniharu's official membership of my cla, so to speak. I'm taking her after you tonight."

Lucy had been prepared, but not for this. She started to go into panic mode.

 _Oh no. Oh please no. Not her. And I just gave her my prep talk too. I can't let this happen to her._

"Please...I'll do anything. Just leave her alone..."

Lucy hung her head down, any pride she had left evaporated.

Fatty raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Excuse me, but that girl's mother sold her to me. I have the right to do whatever I want with her since her mother died. If I won't even return the girl to her aunt who's been desperately trying to buy her back, then what makes you think I'll return her for you?"

"Be-because I c-can give you what they don't have." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes _Master._ "

"So what are your conditions?" He smiled and stroked her cheeks.

"You let Oniharu return to her aunt unharmed, untouched, no strings attached. You never come in contact with that family again. In return, you can have me nonstop for the next few days."

"Mm? I like that. The contract was originally two days, but I think a week will do."

Lucy flinched. He smelled the fear on her.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. The girl will be released tonight."

 _At least she's safe. At least Oniharu will be safe._

"In the meantime however..." Fatty pressed a buzzer and ordered all staff into his room. In a few moments, a semicircle of men and women stood inside.

Alice was sweating profusely. Her hands strained against the handcuffs. Fatty got a whip and ripped Lucy's skintight suit right off of her. The men whistled and the women oohed.

"Let's see how long she can hold out for before she begs or passes out." Lucy shut her eyes and tried to block them out. The jeers. The probing, eager eyes. The taunts. The shame.

Fatty raised a hand and squeezed her face, yanking her head up. "I hear you're a proud one. I'll reduce you to nothing."

Lucy nearly screamed when she opened her eyes. Right there at the front of the crowd was Oniharu. The poor girl was being forced to watch. Tears were running down her face. Lucy could tell she was scared and confused. Scared at what would come next and confused at the cause of it all.

"Oniharu,"Lucy whimpered. The girl met her eyes and whimpered her name too.

Fatty grinned. "You didn't say she couldn't watch." He raised the whip high above his head and came down hard. Lucy's screams reverberated through the room. They bounced off the soundproof walls. Oniharu covered her ears. The henchmen forced her to watch. Lucy didn't beg. She didn't pass out. She cried out but the tears never came. She screamed till her voice left her, but nobody heard anymore. The workers didn't care. They watched and laughed till morning. When the Master tired, he let his henchmen have a go, then he was ready for another round.

* * *

Oniharu walked home the next morning with her head down. It had been the Master who passed out in the end. Before she had left that house she knelt down to Lucy who had been taken down from the wall. She opened her mouth to speak. The Master had announced what Lucy had decided to do for her sake. She wanted to say something but Lucy shook her head. She kissed the top of her head and stroked her auburn hair, then she shooed her out with a very weak smile.

Oniharu understood now. She understood the meaning behind Lucy's words and she held them to her heart.

* * *

 **Just in case you're wondering, I'm not sadistic (I think). Neither am I a feminist and I haven't had a traumatic experience ith a guy. I'm just crazy. I'm going to hold off on my thought for now. I apologize for any errors in this. It's 2:30 AM and I'm hot and tired so, Good Morning!**

 **~Anne Callendar**


End file.
